User blog:DeathNotes/SrslyDad?
Okay so.. Fucking dad, (Slender) KISSED JEFF! I MEAN, THE YAIO IS PRETTY CUTE BUT FOR REAL???????? I thought to myself, "Fuck i just wanna fucking stab dad right in the shoulder right about now.." and he leave a message in my brain saying, 'Go ahead~.." and im pissed off, im like, "Im not ACTUALLY.. its just. I thought you knew that i liked jeff, then you go and KISS HIM!? as a matter of fact.. YOU DID KNOW THAT I LIKED JEFF, BUT NOPE. THAT DIDNT MATTER TO YOU!" he replied with, "I know.. Im sorry child.. i.. i dont know what came over me.." and im still pissed as fuck, im like.. " What stupid thought came over you.. i mean.. really.." Then i flew into Lilys room. Lightning soon come in and is all like, "are you okay?" "yeah. just a bit upset", i replied shakily. "do you wanna talk to jeff?" Lightning said studdering a bit. "yes.. yes please" i replied looking away. (JEFF COMES ON) Jeff looks at me, "Problem?" he finally says. "UH YEA, BIG PROBLEM JEFFREY.." I replied firmly. "oh.. the slender thing.. yeah. weird aint it..?" I looked at him, "just explain to me what happened.." i finally said. "well, i got mad at slender for some stupid shit, i dont even remember.. then he got mad and yada yada.. then i found myself being slammed into the wall. He was yelling and holding me against the wall and.. just kissed me.." I sigh with relief, knowing that jeff didnt start it. "heh.. Offendy called dad 'gay'. Hes like, "is slender gay or something..?" and trendy was like, " and you ask that, WHY?" and offender replied saying "cuz i went into the kitchen and saw jeff and slender making out.." Jeff looked at me angrilly. "Dont listen to that perverted asshole.." i smirked "Yeah.. i know" Jeff jumped onto lilys bed. As he got comfortable i rested my head in his lap. "now what?" he said bordly. "i dunno" i said as he was twisting his fingers in my hair. He tilted up my head a bit. "here.. let me.. make it up to you.." He said right before he pulled me in and kissed me gently. I blushed darkly then wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away. "Better..?" he said. "all better.." i replied. I hugged him tightly and burried my head between his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Jeff.." I finally said. Jeff blushed sevearly, "L..love you too, Dennisa.." He replied. I hug him a bit tighter as he says, "Damn lily.. why is it so fucking hot in here.." I snicker a bit. He pulls his hoodie over his head and slips it on me. "Cute~.." He says with a grin. I smile and wrap my arms around myself. He pulls me onto his lap and puts his head on my shoulder. I blush a bit, "Aww ur so cute when you blush~.." He says, blushing as well. I smirk a bit as he says, "Meh, why do you have to be so adorable" I blush as i say, "I dunno.." He pulls the hoodie off of me and holds it to his chest. "Mine~ my hoodie" He says. I flick him on the fore head. He immediatly grabs my hand and flicks my nose. I yelp a bit as he starts laughing. "What? Is that funny or something~.." I say "A little bit" He says with a grin.. "But you know whats really funny..?" He says again, looking at me funny. I tilt my head as he rips my shirt off. I scream and Jeff starts laughing again. I stare at him with my face red from anger and embarrassment. He tosses my shirt on my face. I toss the shirt on the end of the bed.. He blushes immediatly. "you know you dont have to keep it off, right..?" I smirk a bit, "Oh what? We're 'shy' all of a sudden..?" I reply as i pull my shirt back over my head. "n,no.." he said as he blushed a bit darker. "heh.. Jeffrey Woods.. last person i'd ever think to be shy" I said in a bitchy way. This pissed him off, for he shoved me on my back and hovered over me. "Say that again, princess.." He said firmly. "I said.. Jeffrey Woods.. Last person i'd ever think to be shy" I replied, sounding even more bitchy. He grabbed my bra through my shirt and pulled it upwards and quickly let go, making it slap against my skin. "MEH!" I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He slipped his hand under my top. "Say anything, and this wont happen.." He said with a playful smirk. I just stared at him silently. "good girl" he said flicking my breasts lightly. I bite my lip and then he slides off of me. "Damn i feel like a girl due to my hair.." I looked at his gorgeous shoulder-lenght black hair. "i like your hair.." He looks at me, blushing awkwardly, "th-thank you" I nodded at him. "Anything you need..?" He all of a sudden asks me. I blush at the answer in my head and i just say "no.." He stares at my blush, "uh huh.. sure.." I flop onto my back and my hair flops into my face. He knows that i had something in mind. "Tell me" He said srsly. I shake my head no, blushing deeper. "Tell me or else im gonna ditch ya and take a shower. Unless you wanna come with me~ Though you wont wanna anyway. "Says who~" I reply slowly. "nobody, you want to?" He says blushing. I somewhat nod and he looks at me funny. "uhm, okay.." He grabs my arm and guides me to the bathroom. He turns and locks the door. "Ladies first.." He says. I shrug and pull my shirt over my head. He starts pulling his hoodie over his torso. He covers his face with his hoodie as i start taking my bra off. I undress completely and then slip into the shower. He undresses after me and steps into the shower with me. He tries to shrug off the discomfort. I turn and look at him (neck up) "you okay?" i ask him, slightly concerned. "Yeah.." He said quietly. "Mkay.." i replied, kinda unsure. I looked for a rag or body fluff thing. I finally found one, but just as i was about to pick it up, jeff said, "aww fuck it.." and slammed me against the wall. I gasped sharply then soon yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I felt sorta strange concidered we are in the same room, door locked, and buck naked. He shruged and just kissed me. I didnt kiss back right away due to the fact that it was so sudden. He flicked my breast and let out a deep chuckle. I moaned very faintly and he pulled off of me. He leaned against the wall as if nothing happened.. I just finished myself in the shower and walked out.. didnt see him for the rest of the night.. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts